


Is it Gay if it Was One Time?

by last_ARKangel



Series: Family Matters [6]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: Blackbeard and Vigil wake up to something neither expected





	1. Chapter 1

A yawn left Craig's mouth, the sun breaking through his curtains as the day started. The chill that blew through the cracked open window forced the man back under his covers. He had never been one to sleep with clothes on till he had joined Team Rainbow and been stationed at Hereford. Six had worked with the SAS to give them a place on base to train and do work. Most operators stayed on base in a building dedicated for the team specifically while others had their own apartments off base. Craig preferred to stay on base in case he was needed to go out on mission. He understood the married operators would rather not. Zofia and her husband had a house while the other couples had apartments though Elena and Alex were looking into a house ever since the twins had turned a year old. At first when he came to Hereford, he had been roomed with Meghan. However he had since switched roommates so she could bond with the other female operators more. While Meghan had gone to share quarters with Tina and Grace, he himself had been saddled with Sébastien and Chul Kyung, both being pretty decent roommates of their own accord. 

Last night was still a blur as he vaguely remembered that they had gone bar hopping with some of the girls. The headache pulsing at the back of his head was a sure sign he was experiencing the beginning signs of a hangover. Not wanting to face the morning with that on his head, Craig turned onto his side to hopefully snuggle his other pillow till he passed out once more. Instead of a pillow however he blindly grabbed hold of a warm naked body next to him and he froze. Had he and one of the girls had too much to drink the night before? It wasn’t till he slid his hands to the person’s chest that he noticed the lack of breasts. Eyes blinked open to see his best friend and roommate sound asleep next to him. Did they? Pulling away only seemed to cause Chul Kyung to pull him closer and that alone did not pave well for when his roommate woke up in his bed.Thankfully their Canadian roommate was not snoring in his own room in their quarters and likely heard nothing as he had probably had his own bed partner for the evening. Or partners if he had read both Ryad and Gustave’s looks last night when talking to him.

Unlike his roommate he had never once looked at a man in a sexual way. At least not long enough to consider more than a quick blowjob to help release tension. Soldiers had their needs and was it really gay if he let a guy suck him off while stuck overseas? That was a question he had not been searching for the answer to. But now that there was a naked man in his bed he was forced to think about what could have happened that night. Both men were naked but the two of them could not have done something like that right? Before the SEAL could say anything his roommate started to stir so he pretended to sleep to give his good friend an out for what was happening. The muttered slew of curses in Korean as the other man’s hangover kicked in and the bright sunshine was far from what he was needing. Chul Kyung tried turning around only to see Craig cuddled up to him, naked. The Korean between the two was less irritated with his situation. While Craig had always held the stereotype for straight white boy, Chul Kyung had his his own sexuality from the public. Much like his past he refused to bring it up, knowing that even if one of his roommates was bisexual he feared that Craig who had been his biggest supporter would not accept a man who only wanted men. It also meant he kept his secret from Craig that he had fallen for his best friend. Rejection scared him but not as much as losing a friend over his feelings. It was crippling but not to the point where he had broken from it all.

Pulling away from Craig’s body, he sat up and rubbed his forehead in hopes the headache would go away. Disappointed, he shook Craig awake calling out, “Wake-up and explain, Craig!” The SEAL pretended to wake up after a few light shoves, hands flailing as he mumbled, “No. I want this hangover gone and to die peacefully. Five more minutes.” Frowning, the Korean shoved the other man off his own bed, earning a loud groan of annoyance. The naked American gave his best friend a grumpy look and muttered, “Didn’t have to toss me from my own bed.” “Well if you would give me an explanation about why I’m in bed with you naked that would be a start. Did we do anything while drunk?” The American shrugged and that earned a facepalm from the Korean. Craig at least commented saying, “Even if we did it doesn’t matter. Though we could always ask the others that went with us to bar hop what they remember happening. The girls have probably already left for brunch so we could start with Seb. I have an idea where he is if he’s not in his bed. Just let’s throw clothes on first. No need to walk around naked for the whole world to see.” Craig stood and walked over to his dresser and began dressing in his clothes while Chul Kyung couldn’t stop staring and thinking about how he would not mind the American naked in his presence more. Once both men had gotten dressed, Craig led the way to Ryad’s room. Ever since Elena had married Alex he had their quarters all to himself which meant Gustave had gradually moved in inch by inch once they started to date.

Knocking on the door, both men heard some cursing in both Spanish and French before what looked to be a naked Frenchman greeting them. Gustave had a blanket around his waist and both men tried to avoid staring at the obvious bite marks on his chest. The normally put together medic asked them with all the impatience of a man interrupted, “What can I do for you? Did Grace do something stupid again or did Meghan lift more than she could handle again? I’m kinda well occupied at the moment and would very much like to return to it as it is my lone day off.” Craig being the more vocal of the two after exchanging a knowing look asked, “We are looking for Seb. We’ve got some questions for him about something from last night. It’s kinda important.” Gustave went from annoyed to amused in a matter of seconds, calling out in French for the Canadian to join them. Once Seb joined them Gustave waved them off so he could rejoin his boyfriend. Seb leaned against the doorframe in nothing but his bare skin asking, “What is this all about? All I got was you wanted to discuss last night and as you can see I’m still kinda enjoying it cause unlike you two I was not drunk off my ass all evening. Though I do seem to remember you both having some kind of bet about the shots so I’m guessing you both lost in that aspect.” So there had been a drinking bet and that meant that Jordan had probably been involved as the resident keeper of all bets between operators. He was the neutral party that ran every single betting pool. 

“So if there was a bet going on do you know if it involved anything besides drinking? That is what we need to know,” Craig asked wanting answers. The question seemed to be funny to the Canadian, his smirk clearly showing his own humor at the situation. “Well all I can say is it involved an adult version of truth or dare and well I know more than you participated as well as there were certainly some sexual questions asked. Now as much as I do enjoy both of your stellar personalities I would really love getting back to having my dick sucked off by the good doctor. See ya later guys,” Seb waving them off before closing the door in their faces. The American had already walked in on Ryad and Gustave on more than one occasion as they had really bad timing with where they fucked but he did not need to add Seb to his mental list of things to brain bleach. Chul Kyung next to him had his face go deep red with embarrassment. Was he that inexperienced that he blushed like a virgin? He knew for sure the man had stone faced walked away after walking in on Dom and Ela in the rec room bathroom but this made him blush? Maybe it was because it was his roommate and not just his fellow operators. Craig had no idea that his best friend was blushing due to his own thoughts of him and the American doing similar things together.

The American called out cheekily, “Remember to use protection!” That would be enough to make sure Seb didn't mock their situation anytime soon. Not even bothering to tell Chul Kyung where they were headed next, Craig just started walking towards the FBI quarters. Jordan had to know more about the bet as would Jack and Miles. Eliza wouldn't tell them shit and he knew it but the guys were a much more talkative lot. As they both approached the door however they could hear arguing ensuing. With that as their cue both operators entered to see chaos. Jack and Jordan were in a shouting match while a very hungover Miles leaned against the wall watching as he sipped his coffee. Water could be heard from the bathroom down the hall and Craig assumed Eliza was taking advantage of her boys shouting to take her shower first. Craig wordlessly pulled Jordan back while Chul Kyung wrestled Jack away. “What the fuck are you two fighting about,” the SEAL asked confused only to get no answer from either party. Thirty seconds passed before Miles chimed in saying, “Jordan thought Jack was trying to hit on Eliza even though we all thought he knew Jack was gay. Or at the very least saw him and Timur drunkenly making out last night cause a certain sniper wanted to make a certain welder jealous. I mean that's what I thought it was about but hey maybe Jordan is smarter than I give him credit for and I'm the one confused at what is going on. I mean I'm just a clueless observer an all.” Jordan blinked in confusion before asking Jack, “Wait you are? I only knew these two were making out last night. What happened with you and Timur? I thought him and Erik had stopped dancing around.”

“What do you mean by these two? We did not make out with each other,” Craig cried out before Jack could even try and dodge the questions thrown his way. All three of the FBI guys exchanged amused glances. The door opened and the following words were heard, “If you two were not making out then why did I witness Korean Mask grinding his hips into your lap last night?” Everyone turned to see Eliza walking into the room wearing only a towel and carrying her bag of toiletries. The red head looked between the room of shocked faces and raised an eyebrow. “Seriously you both don't remember? Emma and Monika overheard you last night when they walked past your room and from what they say it was definitely steamy sounding. I recall Mon saying she heard you begging for more, Chul Kyung. Also Craig got ten points for the ‘I'm about to cum, baby’,” Eliza mostly impressed that the boys did not remember everything that had happened. The bet had only been a simple lap dance and kiss but apparently had grown further over the course of the night. Judging by the shifting feet of the Korean man in the room she figured that no one else seemed to pick up on his crush for his best friend. The girls had been wondering how long he would take to admit it but apparently after enough vodka shots with the Russians and Jordan meant he’d get more than a soft hi I like you.

Before Eliza could try and help smooth things out, Craig joked, “Well it’s not gay if you’re drunk and only once. I like women. I like tits and vagina. I-I’ve never liked dick. I-” Craig didn’t get to finish for the shuffling feet turned into Chul Kyung full on pushing past Eliza and bolting out the door. “What the hell is wrong with him? I figured he’d be happy to know I wasn’t gay for him. I mean c’mon you guys agree with me right?” I mean- OW WHAT THE HELL ELIZA!?!” The red haired Israeli glared as she smacked him upside the head. If he wanted to be an idiot then now was not the time. “You are absolutely clueless, Craig. That man is in love with you and has been for quite some time now. Now all you have done is broken his heart. And don’t lie to me about the not liking dick because your drunk self drunkenly admitted that you had wanted to fuck him for a long time last night. Now I’m going to go get dressed. If I get out of my room afterwards and see you still here and not searching for him then I will seriously hurt you. Now get!” Not waiting for her to make good on her promise, Craig bolted out the door and set off to find his best friend and maybe figure out the whole truth form the man himself. He had never believed he was gay but there were only so many times where he had held onto the Koreans words closely or imagined a girl had his smile. Could Chul Kyung be his only exception? The one man he wanted? He was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things and feelings are finally discussed

Finding his best friend was turning out harder than he figured but made sense as the Korean's expertise was disappearing from enemy sight. Asking other operators had mixed answers. He first stopped by the workshop to ask Emma, Monika and Mark. All three raised an eyebrow at the question of his location, Monika being the one to ask, “Why so you can have more of what happened last night? Seems to me that you need to talk to him first because if you're only curious about men then he needs to know so he can stop pining now. Poor guy has for too long.” Emma and Mark nodded with agreement while Marius walked in asking, “Does anyone know why the Korean is asking I'm Mike about requesting him an assignment from Six? I mean the guy never asks for missions. He usually just goes along with them. Oh hello Craig. Maybe you know why. You're his best friend after all.” Craig knew all too well why and his downcast face said it all to the other three in the room. Emma and Monika exchanged a nod with Mark and both women started dragging a confused Marius out of the workshop to explain things a bit better while Mark turned on his stool to face the American.

“I think we need to have a long talk from one happily gay man to a very confused and bicurious man. Take a seat and maybe I can give you some perspective,” the younger man soft with his words unlike his normal sharp barbs that he taunted people with. Craig did as he was asked and took the seat opposite the Brit. If Mark was gonna lecture him then it was better for him to do so then to let him gather blackmail on him before doing so. “Awhile ago before I met James I was much like you. I had dated girls in university but it never felt more than superficial. I cared about them as people strongly but never enough to wanna push past kissing them every so often. When I met James I knew what I wanted. For the first time I wanted someone as more than just something simple. It took convincing to get him to take a chance but now I'm happy and so is he. Chul Kyung has lived with the idea that he is gonna be shunned for what he is. I was lucky that my parents didn't care and if they did then I would have had the old man and his husband to become my pseudo supportive parents. You I'm guessing were raised as any stereotypical red blooded American male was and that was to be gun loving and straight. You love women. That hasn't changed but last night made you realize there might be an exception. One and only one. Deep down you've been ignoring those feelings cause you have convinced yourself that because you still love women that you can't want him. Am I wrong so far?”

Craig shook his head as he knew that Mark was spot on. He knew the young man’s relationship had been given plenty of flack and the fact that he could be a mature enough adult to fight for his own happiness instead of giving in made his respect much higher. Mark gave him a sympathetic look and leaned onto the workbench in between them. “I can't tell you how to feel but I can tell you to take a chance. Tell him everything you have suppressed because he deserves the honesty. Now I really need to finish my work. If he's bothering gramps then you best hurry before Six gets the request.” The SEAL didn't have to think twice before heading to the office. Heading in he saw his best friend standing at Mike's desk. Mike Baker was leaning back and staring at the phone while Chul Kyung waited in a perfect soldier's pose. Maybe he had time to stop things yet. Approaching them both he asked, “Chul Kyung, can we talk in private please? I have an explanation you deserve to hear.” 

Mike gave him a glare, hand gripping the arm of his chair as he sat up to speak, “I've already heard what happened Jenson and from what I hear you need to give the boy some space.” Stepping forward between the two men, the Korean spoke, “I can fight my own battles, sir. Craig we can talk. I will hear you out.” Before either got to leave the phone rang and Mike answered it. A lot of uh huh's and yes ma'am's were heard before the phone was hung up. “Seems like Six approved you be sent out with the Spetsnaz boys. You have an hour to get your gear ready though before you head out to the airfield. You are both dismissed. And Jenson if I catch wind of anything funny I will be sure to pass on word to the boss herself.” Both men saluted before walking to their room. Once there they were both relieved that Seb was still not back. Craig sat on his friend's bed as he gathered his gear, not knowing where to start on what to say.

It wasn't till the Korean paused in his packing that the American spoke up. “I'm in love with you,” his words soft and hard to hear that Chul Kyung blinked in confusion on if he heard correctly. Finally he found his voice and asked, “I thought you were straight. You made that abundantly clear today in front of the others.” He had really fucked up when he had tried to keep his secret in front of the guys and Eliza. Staring up at his best friend, he stood and faced him. “I hid so much of myself when it came to you. I was conflicted about how to deal with my feelings for so long that I buried them. I was so deep in denial I couldn't surface. But I meant every word just now. I love you,” the sincerity ringing clear in his words. He left himself vulnerable and waited for how his best friend would take the truth. Little did he expect was lips pressed against his, hungry for reciprocation to which he gladly gave. Fingers rested upon the back of his neck so the kiss could deepen and it only ended when both men needed air. Both of them stared at each other in silence, Craig leaning down and resting his forehead against the other man's, a smile creeping on his face. No woman had ever made him say the notorious three words but this man had made his heart flutter. The only thing standing between them now and more was the fact that Chul Kyung had to head out in a half hour for a mission.

“Promise me something, Craig,” Chul Kyung leaning into his chest, face nuzzling his neck. “Anything.” “Promise me that when I return we don't rush things. I believe your words but I wanna do things proper. Buy me some coffee then maybe afterwards I'll let you have a little more than just a simple good time.” Hugging the shorter man closer, Craig whispered into his ear, “I promise you. Just come home safe. I don't wanna have to string up the Russians if they don't keep you alive. I'm scared of Elena. She's not a force to be reckoned with.” The joke earned a laugh from the Korean and he leaned up to kiss him again to which Craig was happy to reciprocate. Eventually they would have to part so Chul Kyung could finish packing and head out. Craig walked him out to the airfield where the Russians were waiting. Alex had swept up Elena, kissing his wife goodbye while Maxim tried to make idle chit chat with a seemingly blushing Lera. Perhaps Craig would ask about what was up with that later. Shuhrat was busy loading the gear while Erik shook Timur's hand while wishing him well before inevitably the Russian pulled the American in for a quick kiss goodbye. Seemed his and Jack's plan had worked after all. The wordless goodbye between Craig and his “boyfriend” said all they needed to. One last kiss before they were being shipped off now that Marius had taken the pilot's seat. They would be back in a week's time. For the time being Craig knew he had made the right choice.

A week passed by with no news of the mission and people were starting to get worried though they had been reassured things were going fine. At the tenth day they finally got word that everyone would be returning but injuries had been sustained. Nothing specific was mentioned but they had heard that Maxim was in need of emergency care. Marius landed and the operators rushed to the airfield to help where needed. Turned out Maxim had a load of shrapnel in his stomach from diving in front of civilians while Lera had to rush her nanobots to keep him afloat this long for surgery. She had been shot herself but was waiting for the hunter to get seen by Doc as she could tend to her own wounds by herself. Alex, Shuhrat, and Timur had glancing wounds. Craig was happy everyone looked fine and knew Maxim was in good hands with Gustave working on him but his whole focus was on one person he had yet to see emerge from the plane. Even Marius had left, his helmet discarded so he could share a kiss with Dom and hugging Ela. Seemed they had brought little Rolf to base at the right date for the baby wanted nothing more than to reach out towards the pilot who happily accepted his unofficial kid into his arms. No Craig wanted to see if the man he had fallen for was alright. Alex had left to greet his own family leaving Timur and Shurat to unpack everything from the plane. Walking towards them, Timur caught sight of him first. The Russian turned towards the plane and called out, “Hey mask boy your boyfriend is waiting for you.”

Out of the plane emerged the Korean, his face a little scratched up and a bandage around a wound on his arm. Craig hastened his pace to catch up and pull the shorter man into a kiss filled with all the worry he had kept the past ten days. Timur and Shuhrat gave them their space but neither man noticed as the Korean practically climbed his boyfriend wanting more attention. Finally they pulled away from each other, happy to both be safe and together. Chul Kyung looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes and asked, “I know I said I wanted to be treated right and given a proper date first but can we pretend that I did? I missed you too much. Please Craig?” The American couldn’t say no and simply dragged them to their room. Seb on the shared couch jumped when they burst in, kissing each other. “Hey you could have at least given me warning! Don’t you dare make a mess on the couch,” the irritated Canadian said as he made his way to the door to leave their quarters. All he got was a middle finger from Craig as the man pushed him into his own room. This time they would both remember what happened. That he was one hundred percent sure of. 

Later after everything and both men were cuddled together, Craig stared at the ceiling with a contented smile on his face. “Man if I had known that sex with a man was that good before I would have switched sides sooner. I just hope I lived up to expectations.” Chul Kyung smirked and kissed him on the cheek before simply replying, “Well you definitely aren’t bad for a beginner. Much more patient than Dom is and more willing to top than Jack was.” Craig’s eyes widened. He had no idea he had slept with other operators. Sure he himself had slept with Meghan back in the days when they both had itches to scratch and had certainly had a drunken encounter with Tina that neither had talked about the next day. He had watched her do the walk of shame with pride and manage to sneak past Seb unseen. “Well hopefully even if I lack experience I make up for it with the fact I love you?” Craig just laughed and nodded before snuggling closer to him and whispering, “Yes because I love you too and all I want is you. Mine all mine.” Craig was content with that. They had figured out what they both wanted. They were each others and that was all that mattered to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late yes but I'm happy to have finished this faster than I expected. I would have posted this a few hours ago but was promptly drug into Overwatch. The next update will either be Lion based or some Thermite/Ash porn if I can feel confident in the chapter enough to post it. If you want any particular character next just let me know. I have a list of ideas that I'm constantly adding to. I hope to hit my nanowrimo goal with this fic universe so wish me luck. Almost halfway done so I'm gonna grind while I'm on break for the holidays. I should have two fics posted once I'm back from vacation if not one tomorrow before I leave. Comments are always welcomed. Thanks again for the support as this fic has been fun to write <3


End file.
